Eden World Manipulator
Eden World Manipulator is a program that was written from the source code provided from the first version of Vuenctools. Download Can be downloaded here. Source code can be downloaded here. World Uploading At the moment it the only way to get worlds back on your ios device is to use a device running ios 8 or earlier. World Downloading One of the tabs in the program allows you to download world files and save them with a name of your choice or the default file name. It also has the ability to download and open the file without saving. World Mapping There are two mapping windows in the program. There is the default one on the manipulation tab it creates a basic map with the ability to zoom by pressing control and using the mouse wheel or by using the trackbar. Then there is the mapping tab which can create three different types of maps. It can create a normal map which will create a map combine the color of the water or glass with the block below it. There is also the option to create a slice at z = 0 - 63 which create a map of the blocks at the level. It can also create a map that shows the location of treasure cubes with red dots. These maps can be zoomed in on the same was the default map. All of the maps can be saved. There is also an ability to display clouds or not on maps. Manipulations At the moment there are 11 manipulations in the program and a few experimental ones that have not been released. When you select a manipulation from the drop-down box the program will unlock the controls for that manipulation. There is also the ability to add all of the missing chunks on a map. The new chunks are flat chunks at normal 32 grass height. Generate Random Trees There are currently four different types of trees that can be spawned. They currently spawn only on grass. You can draw a rectangle to define the spawn area if you don't draw a rectangle it will spawn trees everywhere on the map. You can also use the tree slider to select the density of the trees, the left is minimum and right is maximum. You are also able to select exactly which trees will spawn and the possible colors. Currently, they spawn in random heights with no selection for that, it may be added in a future update. Create Ocean This manipulation allows you to create an ocean on your map of varying height and shape. When you select create ocean the remaining drop down boxes will be unlocked. The first one is used to select the color of the sea floor, the second the color of the water, the third is for the sea floor material (sand by default). Then to the right of those boxes are two more for the sea floor height (0 by default) and the water level (31 by default which is 1 below grass height on a flat world). You can create an ocean by drawing multiple rectangles and then pressing the manipulate button. .|none]] Lower or Raise Lower or Raise allows you to lower or raise an area of your map or the entire map. This can be used to lower the map to allow for a higher building limit. It does remove blocks underneath your world though so only do it if you don't mind losing what is underground. The only thing required for this is the lower or raise the amount and a rectangle or rectangles if you wish to confine it to an area. Bedrock World This manipulation turns every block in a world into bedrock except for glass which gets removed. Move Area Horizontally If you wish to move an area of your world around you can do that with this tool. It has the ability to move things at certain heights with the height drop down boxes. You define the area you wish to move with a rectangle select the move rectangle button and move the rectangle on the map with your mouse to the location of your choosing. There is also a display for the movement in the x and y directions. Rotate and Move Rotate and Move is almost the same as Move Area Horizontally but it also allows you to rotate things to the Clockwise 90, Mirror Clockwise 90, Counter Clockwise 90, Mirror Counter Clockwise 90, and 180. This is in a drop down box above the rotate rectangle button. Winterize If you wish to winterize your world you can accomplish that with this. It will turn all grass into white sand and every other top block except water will be painted white. .|none]] Block and Color Change This manipulation allows you to change specific blocks and colors to a different block and color. It can be done in rectangles or to the entire map. It also has a height input so it can be done at a specific level. Block Change This manipulation allows you to change specific blocks to a different block no matter the color. It can be done in rectangles or to the entire map. It also has a height input so it can be done at a specific level. Color Change This manipulation allows you to change specific colors to different colors no matter the block. It can be done in rectangles or to the entire map. It also has a height input so it can be done at a specific level. Remove Dirt, Stone, and Grass If you wish to make your world have no unpainted stone, dirt, and grass this is the manipulation for that. without ground.|none]] Add Land With this manipulation to can add more land back to an ocean or area that is missing ground. It will add it back to the original flat world height which is 32 blocks. You can specify the range of height for it to add back to, You can also define the area with rectangles. Erase This manipulation will erase anything in the defined area except unpainted grass, stone, bedrock, and dirt. Category:Tools